


Blood Stain Roses

by lowkeydyingbut



Category: mcyt
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin AU, Assassination, DNF, Death, Killer AU, M/M, Minecraft, Moon, Night, Roses, Scars, academia vibe, blade - Freeform, broken glass, dagger - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, white roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeydyingbut/pseuds/lowkeydyingbut
Summary: An extraordinary assassin who goes by Dream, known as Stained Rose, is seen by George, a higher class citizen who was never afraid of the recent murders. And, to put it simply, didn't care considering they all had it coming.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yall im new to writting on Ao3 D: pls forgive my mistakes and spelling/grammer. im also vry confused with the format but im trying:,)

The night is dark as I gaze out the large glass window of the study. I say the study considering that it is not mine. In fact it belongs to the person Im visiting, a short visit. There is a click and I turn to face the person who open the door. 

"Who the hell are you?" He question in a shocked tone.

"Im here to see you off."

"How did you even get in here?" he said taking a step forward towards me.

"None of that matters." I pull my dagger out of it's sheath. Casting a mild light from the reflection of the moon. "Trust me this will be nearly painless."

"Wait, you the killer aren't you?" He gasped with wide, shocked eyes. "The one people are calling stained rose?"

Now that brought a smirk to my lips. People calling me the "Stained rose" although that was nowhere near my name.

"Dream, that's my real name."

"Why would you-" he was cut off with the dagger lodged in his ribs, hitting his heart. He was dead.

In silence I pull out the blade and wipe off the deep, carmine blood with a cloth i retrieved from a pocket. 

With the pool of blood forming around the body, I place down the singular white rose, I had placed on the desk earlier, and lay it down in the middle of the blood. The thick, red, liquid staining the edge of the soft petals. White roses symbolize life, purity and new beginnings, which they didn't have.

Thats where I received the title "Stained Rose"

"Shit," I whisper as I heard noise coming from their maids room. "I'm assuming thats their maid."

Footsteps grew closer to the door of the study, which had been my only exit. I let out the smallest of sighs as I glance to the window.

I approached and with a single look back, I jumped. Straight through the glass and falling out towards the roof of another building. Falling towards the shingles, I braced my self for the impact. I land with a roll to distribute the weight if the fall, only earning myself a mild discomfort. The sound of a woman screaming was my cue to run, which I did. 

Luckily I was good at that. I ran with my dark sage trench coat flowing behind me. My black turtleneck and pants keeping me relatively hidden against the dark sky. My clothes were good for running, warm enough to keep me warm against the late night air and not to baggy, but also not to tight.

I slowed down my pace to a walk as I admired the view from the roof tops. The full moon looming over the town which was slightly lit up from the houses. I few people were walking near the shops but most people weren't out this late.

One person caught my eye. He seemed shorter than me, from what I could tell being at least 25 feet above him. He had pale skin and dark hair. He looked up at where I was walking. And his dark eyes made contact with mine. 

That was my cue to go. I picked up my pace and looked back at the man, who appeared to not see me or not care. I made my way across at least 7 houses, and climbed down a fire escape.

I entered the building that I owned. It wasn't impressive compared to the houses of the wealthy, because I didn't want people questioning me. Although it was nicely decorated on the inside with a little clutter hear and there, which I like to blame in my ADHD. It looked homely, decorated with shades of green and browns. There were book shelved filled with greek stories, and sketch books filled with drawings, there plants and lanterns. I made my way up to the second floor after taking off my boots at the door. Well It was more of a loft, it had stairs leading up to the second level, which was smaller than the first floor, that had a banister on the edge.

I arrived at the top and made my way over to my small wardrobe. I removed the dagger strapped to my thigh and placed it on a small table. I plopped my bag next my bed. I took of my long green coat and placed it on the hook which came out from my wall. Then I stripped of my black shirt. Looking in the mirror I saw marks I had required from training and fights. I ran my long fingers down a light mark on my stomach. I never hated my scars, I loved them, I found that they built character. I threw on a plain, soft shirt and replaced my current pants with ones made from a light fabric. 

I practically threw myself on bed and slid underneath the covers, which were cool against my skin. I placed my head upon my thick pillow and immediately drifted to sleep. I needed to rest after today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 hits :,) over night- wow actually thought no one would read this or even stumble across it. oh yeah, this -------- means a switch in pov :) sorry for any errors

The morning sun blazes into my eyes.

I let out a noise that was a cross of a groan and a sigh. I throw off my warm covers and the cold air pricks at my skin. Instead of closing the curtain and laying back down, which my body was prompting me to do, I head to the bathroom. Reaching the bottom of the stairs a head to the door of my bathroom which I open and turn on the light. I face my self in the mirror.

My skin was a medium pale, with some light olive tones. My green sea-green eyes contrasting the color nicely. I turned on the sink and splashed so cool water onto my face. Grabbing a soft towels, I wiped off the water that had not run off of my face. 

I leave, but had to double back to turn the lights off.

I had planned to go down to the more busy part of town to spend my day doing something at least. With my day sorta planned, I walked over to my wardrobe. 

I browsed over my selection and grabbed brown wide legged pants that were made from a nice light, but comfortable fabric. Following those I chose a nice, white button up that didn't restrict my movements. I changed into the pants and then put on the shirt. Buttoning up the shirt, I left the 3 on the bottom open, along with the top 2 which showed the top of my collar bone. Taking the bit of shirt at the bottom, I tied it in a loose knot so the fabric didn't pass my waist. I picked out a pair of black combat boots, and laced them up so the fit snug on my feet. I stand up and look into the mirror. I looked fine, my clothes making me look classy but I could still fight if the need came up. I attached my pocket watch and check the time

7:56

I should finish up, maybe stop somewhere to eat. Heading back into the bathroom i ran my fingers through my blond hair. It was sun-kissed and at wavy. I wet my hands and got some of the frizz under control. I brushed my teeth and put in some gold, simple, dangling earings. The were plain and simple, just a thin line.

I grab the bag I had set next to my bed, it was made from a tough fabric but was flexible and folded over itself. Inside I put my sketch book and some pencils, a water bottle, and a kit consisting of fabric bandages and disinfectant. In a smaller pocket I put my wallet, which had paper bills in it along with other things like identification. I grab the fabric handle and walk down to the first level. I passed my cat, patches, who affectionately rubbed against my leg.

"Hey patches." I say in a loving tone as I bent down and scratched her.

I make my way to the door and grab my green trench coat and picked up a knife. A simple drop point knife that, whose blade only extended to around 4 or 5 inches. I placed it's leather cover on it and slipped inside a concealed pocked in my coat. I twisted the doorknob and pulled it open.

Once I arrived at town square I instantly smelled the scent of freshly baked bread. I walk a tad bit farther and I reached my favorite coffee shop, which had a nice assortment of foods as well. I pushed open the door and was greet but the ring of the bell. At the counter I ordered a cortado coffee along with piadina that had a little bit of capicola with a soft , creamy goat cheese and other greens that i couldn't name. 

It was only a few minutes until my order was ready, I had already paid so I grabbed my food and sat at a table. I choose a small table in the corner that was right next to the window. 

"hello again."

I look up to the person who had spoke. It was the man whom I saw last night.

"Oh- hi?" I reply hoping he didn't recognize me.

"Don't worry," he said as my heart started to drop "I have no interest in telling the authorities about you... " he stopped for a second. "Running on the rooftops? Escaping?" He laughed out the last bit.

"Oh, well thank you." I reply

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He said as he motioned to his hand where he held a bagel. 

"Oh, no defiantly. " I said as he pulled out the chair in-front of me. 

Being closer up to him I could see his eyes were a chocolate-y brown with hints of gold, they contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. 

"Im George, It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile.  
"Clay." I said return the look.

"Well would you mind being friends?" he asked. To which I responded "Sure, I wouldn't mind." 

Before he could reply I said "Although you might not want to."  
"Trust me, I already figured it out."  
Now that took me by surprise.  
"That you're... you know." he said obviously hinting at what I do. "I wont tell, in fact I completely agree with what you're doing!"  
"You do?" I asked him.  
"I know that the people you target have done some fucked up things." He said in a voice low enough that only we could hear.  
"Oh, I'm glad we see eye to eye then George." I reply.

We continued to talk about random things such as Patches and the festivals our town was planning to hold. I figured out that George live right down the street in one of the fancy town houses. 

"Oh, your rich?" wait no "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."  
"It's fine, but yeah. My parents started the flower business thats is all over the place."  
"The one supplying the festival?" he asked  
"Yep, thats it."  
\-----------

It was nice to meet someone who saw eye to eye with me, about all the corruption in our society. To be honest I didn't care about the deaths in the paper, in fast i was kinda glad that it was happening. And it was great to have a conversation with someone without them gushing or flirting with me.

"George."   
I snapped back to reality.  
"Oh sorry." I say back.  
"It's fine, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the festival." he asked  
"Sure!" I said brightly with a smile on my face.  
"Ok, I have to get going, I have some errands to run." he said as he got up"Your welcome to stop by my place if you need something." He said with a breathtaking smile.

And with that he left.

Shit, I'm going to end up falling in love-


End file.
